


短篇

by skyyeh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyyeh/pseuds/skyyeh
Summary: 太太们不好意思，不是我不发文，是我的微博被禁言，所以我po在这给需要看的太太们😭
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 4





	短篇

短篇

太太们我的微博被禁言（哭  
现在正努力申请恢复⋯。

現代PA 

最近工作压力有点大又卡文，先发个车来解压一下。  
文写的很慢，也不知道有没有耐心写到完结，先试试看在说吧。

夜里，在昏暗的房间里，到处都是呻吟声，落地窗的月光照亮整个房间。  
床上坐着一对男女，女子背对着男子坐在他身上，他把女子修长的双腿打开在自己两腿之外，他牢牢地抓着，一只手揉着女子的乳房，另一只手伸到女子的阴蒂蹂躏着，而男子身下的巨根正卖力地正抽插着在自己身上的女子，他的长发时有时无地搔着女子，他用他灵活的舌头舔着女子敏感的脖颈，大口吸吮着那白嫩的肌肤，他种下一颗颗鲜红色的花朵。  
男子火热的气紧紧贴在女子耳边呼着，女子受不了敏感的刺激向后仰靠在男子胸肌上，她洒满了泪水娇脆不堪破碎嬌喘着。  
她下面的蜜穴源源不绝的流着蜜液，而在她体内的巨根彷佛贪得无厌似地不断地索取她的蜜液，窄小的蜜穴紧紧咬着在她体内的巨根不放，而就在男子的巨根还时不时顶到底戳着娇弱的子宫颈，轻轻的抽出几下又重重的顶起，被重重的顶起的她就拱起腰来大声呻吟着，双手向后抓着男子精壮结实的肩膀，她不自觉地抓紧，又抓出了好几道伤痕来，双腿不断地打转抽搐，使她无法挣脱也无法自拔地沈溺在其中。

看着女子又一次高潮，男子的海绿色双瞳眼里充满情欲，他喜欢看着他心怡的女人在他身下不断地一次又一次高潮，他喜欢让她崩溃，他要等到女子哭着求他他才甘心。

他不等高潮后的女子目前还处于敏感状态，不缓不慢地把固定在自己身上的女子轻放在床上，轻轻拔出巨根，听着她又不自觉地呻吟几声，久久还未回神。  
男子望着她洁白的身体身上流着在高潮时所冒出的细汗，在月光下显得格外色情，乌黑的秀发轻轻散在枕头上，她神秘的黑色双眸眼里充满了高潮过后的情欲，丰满的胸口还剧烈起伏着，一只手举过头遮着自己潮红的脸蛋，她小巧的嘴微微张开吸着空气。  
性感又抚媚。  
这是他的爱人，三笠。

接着他又开始了下一个动作。

“艾⋯艾伦⋯等等⋯。”在床上的三笠心慌的想挣脱男人的强势攻击。  
但艾伦不等她继续开口，他起身吻着三笠的嘴，使她把来不及说出口的话又吞回嘴里，他舌头强势地入侵与她的舌头交缠在一起，嘴里充满双方的唾液。  
他安抚着三笠，使三笠再次放松。  
他们感受着对方的味道，艾伦把手轻轻地放在三笠的大腿上，从外侧摸到内侧，又伸到了她潮湿的入口，  
另一只手顺带挑逗着她丰满的胸部上凸起的小红莓。

呻吟声又从三笠嘴里发出，艾伦把两只手指缓缓地伸入三笠的体内，他到现在还是难以置信这紧致而窄小的蜜穴居然能容纳他的巨根。

湿热的内壁紧紧缠绕吸吮着他薄茧的手指，彷佛要逼着他的手指缴械投降。艾伦忍着欲望再次慢慢地感受着她细腻的体内是如何一点一滴地吞噬着他的一切，他缓慢抽动，听着他身下的女人一次又一次有意压下音量而紧张的娇声，接着，他的手指向上卷曲，摸到了一个他巨根怎么磨也磨不到的点，那里摸起来有些粗糙的小凸处——是G点。  
一摸到那，他就开始缓慢地磨擦，接着又有意无意地颤动着那地方，他耐心很足的折磨着三笠，看着她面有难色地咬着下唇，白皙的手因紧抓枕头更显的苍白，小嘴粗喘着气，泪汪汪的双眸不争气地流下眼泪。  
她的欲望被无限放大，痛苦难耐的淫褻模样，这副美景只有艾伦能看得到。然而他却丝毫不在乎似的慢不禁心的戳着、摩擦着、搅弄着那敏感的点，惹得三笠频频发出娇喘声，身下的爱液不停溢出。

随着敏感度已经到达零界点，但艾伦迟迟不肯给三笠一个爽快，他还在折磨她，他就快把她逼疯了。  
对，艾伦是故意的，他在等，等三笠开口求他，他就像猎人先给猎物尝一点甜头，等到时机一到，他就可以尽情享受他美味的一餐。

“呜⋯艾、艾伦⋯”三笠因刚刚不断地娇喘而发出了性感而沙哑的嗓音。  
“嗯？”一听到她那嗓音，艾伦酥麻地差点缴械投降，他双眼发红望着那因未得到满足而楚楚可怜到难受的女子。  
“给⋯我。”她流着泪水求着他。  
“什么？我没听清楚，三笠？再说一次，嗯？”他刻意壓低嗓音诱惑着她还时不时打磨着她那已经敏感起来的地方。  
“啊⋯艾伦⋯拜托你給我！⋯”三笠面红耳赤的说出艾伦想听的话。  
她的理智早已被情欲淹没。

艾伦得到他最想听到的话便不再折磨她，他轻哼着，先是奖励她一個深吻，让三笠得到她最爱的吻后，  
他循序渐进的开始摸着她想要的地方，先是轻柔的抚触，过会又用他略有粗糙薄茧的手指大力按压着，动作快慢交替，使得身下的女人瞪大双眼大声尖叫，她双腿颤抖抽搐着，但这点刺激还没能使她高潮，就只差一点，她痛苦难耐地动着身子，想要艾伦再多给她一些快乐。  
她眼角泛泪的用她湿滑而弹润的内壁磨蹭着艾伦在她体内的手指，络绎不绝的蜜汁不断涌出。  
“艾伦，想要你进来⋯”三笠扭动身躯，伸手碰触着艾伦的热源，她放浪的姿态，嘴里细碎轻柔的说着。  
这一激激起了艾伦的兽性，使艾伦不得不拔出在她体内的手指，再一次套上套子提起硬到发疼的巨根用力一插到底。  
双双都不禁发出满足的呻吟。

“好、好大⋯啊⋯艾伦”三笠因滚烫的巨根再次充实在自己体内而不禁呜咽。  
三笠眉头深锁绷紧身体，语文伦次的诉说着滚烫的巨根是如此的硬如此的大，听得艾伦如痴如醉。

他鼻子上的汗与额头的汗水不断掉落，汗流浃背地吸着那温暖艳红的双峰，抚摸着她细致的肌肤，不断地向她索取，而身下的女子也孜孜不倦地向他索要。  
随着每一次的抽插，三笠体内更多的蜜液不断的向外流出，湿到艾伦的股间都充斥着她所流出的的蜜液，他那海绿色的犀利的双眸忘情地眯起双眼低头深情的拥吻着三笠，亲吻完她鲜红色的臃肿双唇。  
三笠眼神痴情地望向艾伦，他喜欢看到三笠这副模样，她嘴角流下的唾液这副模样显得她更加淫秽 。

他的手不怠慢地再次去磨蹭她发肿的阴蒂，熟练的技巧让三笠不自觉地拱起腰來嗚吟起來。艾伦再次感受到窄小的内壁不断颤动，紧紧抓着他的巨根不放，一丝电流串流至他的腹部，巨根不停抖动着，他纷纷加深动作抽插着，直到最後一阵颤抖与高昂的呻吟随之而来。  
他们双双累瘫在床上，久久无法平复。

———

洗完澡后的两人依偎在一起，艾伦望着在自己怀里早已累瘫的三笠，发出小鼾声的熟睡着，他在三笠的额头上轻吻一下，看着她毫无反应的模样就知道她有多累了，他笑而腼腆，把三笠搂的更紧。  
听着她平稳的呼吸声，渐渐地，艾伦疲惫的身心也逐渐放松辗转入眠。

**Author's Note:**

> 太太们不好意思，不是我不发文，是我的微博被禁言，所以我po在这给需要看的太太们😭


End file.
